GirlfriendBVB
by Boredsowritting01
Summary: One-shot. Ashley use to be your best friend until Carmen, his SUPER hot popular Girlfriend, got in the way and changed him. You try winning him back can you do it?


Why me? He sits there next to her all the time. They move their desk closer every period- that how they net- i have all but one period with them THANK GOD! I wouldn't be able to take looking at them every fucking day, every minute. I stare at them. His arm is around her shoulder,every once in a while he'll lean over to kiss her, they'll smile and return being somewhere in there own minds. She popular, he wasn't. In fact he WAS my best friend until she came along. Hes a rocker; black skinny jeans, long hair, eyeliner, and nails usually colored black. He had a crush on her but he thought she never noticed him. Boy was he wrong. When they became and 'item' he still spoke to me, until one day he was making fun of me with all the others.

Secret is I love him. Still do. Shes changed him, he doesn't seem like the rocker I use to know. I put my head phones on and start listening to my iPod. Soon the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne comes on I remember the video- I've watched it enough times- except i pictured the guy as Ashley, Carmen as the girlfriend, and of course me telling Ashley I could be a better girlfriend.

By time the song was over I looked over at them and Ashley was staring at me smiling. I blush and look away.

~NEXT DAY~

I got the bright idea. It may work it might not. Its the only way I knew how to get Ashley's attention. I plan it for 3td period. I got everything I need for it: speakers, right clothing, hairup in a pony tail, make up just right. Okay i'm good to go.

-3td period-

My heart was beating a million miles per minute. I times it just right hopefully it'll do. I told the teacher what I was doing just so I wouldn't get in trouble- the teacher is my aunt. At that specific timing Aunt Kris nods telling me to do it. I take the speakers out of my bag- as she pretends to continue class- fidn the song on my iPod and play it.

I started to dance. Hey! Hey! You! You! (Walking in front of Ash and pointing each time Avril said 'you'.)

I don t like your girlfriend! (I point at Carmen)

No way! No way! (Moving my finger no each time she sang 'No way'.)

I want you mine (Running my finger down his chest.)

I m the motherfucking princess (I take my hair down)

She s like so whatever (Pointing my finger at Carmen)

I think you need a new one (I then point to myself)

I want to be your girlfriend (I point at myself again.)

I want to be your girlfriend (I jump on his desk-siting on it- reacting the looks across the room each period)

(By this time he had let go of Carmen and she was trying to get his attention away from me.)

In a second you ll be wrapped around my finger (I made Ashley stand up)

She s so stupid (I jump off the desk and dancing around him stoping, to push him and to point at Carmen)

Hey!

By the end of the song he was dancing with me, his arms around my waist. The last word he just stares in my eyes smiling.

"Uh? What was that?" Carmen says eye furrowed. Cleary pissed off. Ashley and I were busy looking at each other to noticed her, until she grabbed his jacket to make him kiss her. "YOUR DATING ME!" she yells afterwords. Ashley wipes his mouth. "Not any more." He grabs my hand and drags me out of class...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 1]  
You re so fine I want you mine You re so delicious I think about you all the time You re so addictive Don t you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don t pretend I think you know I m damn precious And Hell Yeah I m the motherfucking princess I can tell you like me too and you know I m right

[Bridge:]  
She s like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that s what everyone s talking about!

[Chorus:]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
You know it s not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2]  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear Better yet make your girlfriend disappear I don t want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
You know it s not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you ll be wrapped around my finger 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There s no other So when's it gonna sink in?  
She s so stupid What the hell were you thinking?  
[repeat]

[Chorus x2]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
You know it s not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!


End file.
